Metering devices are used in agricultural machines in order to meter seeds and/or fertiliser in a precise manner and then to output the same onto agricultural areas, as described for example in EP 0 094 583.
DE 20 2004 004 381 U1 shows a metering device with a delivery channel constituted pressure-tight, wherein a connecting line for pressure compensation between the delivery channel and a storage container is disposed between the storage container and the delivery channel. According to paragraph [0007] of DE 20 2004 004 381 U1, this requires a pressure-tight embodiment of the storage container, which makes the design of the storage container expensive.
The problem of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a metering device with which the function of the metering device is optimised, in particular with regard to the maximum possible delivery flow as well as in the case of switching off the metering device, in particular the delivery wheel, for stopping the seed supply, with simultaneous operation of the pneumatic blower for generating the delivery flow in a delivery line.